


Confraternización

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Ficsoton, HRemix, M/M, No sé hacer pwps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: "Atrapado por una avalancha, en una cabaña en medio del monte, solo con un compañero al que odiaba… Aquello no podía empeorar, ¿verdad?"O el lemon que le faltaba al fic ya de por sí perfecto de Ale.





	Confraternización

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compañerismo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555295) by [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono). 



> ¡CÓMO RESISTIRSE A LA TENTACIÓN DE HACER ESE LEMON!?. Este fic es un remix de "Compañerismo", fic de Ale-dono. Fue escrito con su permiso (gracias de nuevo por dármelo!).

—No creo que emborracharse sea la mejor solución en este momento. —empezó a decir Milo mientras observaba como Surt se bebía un tercio de la botella de vodka que había acabado de abrir.

—Jódete. —le respondió tendiendo la botella hacia Milo.

Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. En lo más profundo de su cabeza sabía que aquella era una mala decisión, ¿pero cuántas había tomado en su vida?  
Se encogió de hombros, estirando el brazo para agarrar la botella y darle un trago. Y otro. Y otro más antes de devolvérsela a Surt, que ya empezaba a gruñir.

—¿No hace calor aquí dentro de repente? —preguntó Surt.

Y Milo no pudo más que reír. Algo le dijo que acabaría llorando, pero de momento todo le daba un poco de igual.  
Atrapado por una avalancha, en una cabaña en medio del monte, solo con un compañero al que odiaba… Aquello no podía empeorar, ¿verdad?

* * *

Sus recuerdos no estaban muy claros. Recordaba la primera botella, a Surt quitándose el abrigo y luego la camisa. Recordaba también la segunda botella, aunque esa se la había bebido el pelirrojo sin compartir. Creía que habían abierto una tercera, pero no lo tenía claro.  
También creía recordar dedos en su cintura, agarrándole del jersey y estirando hacia arriba. Algo caliente y húmedo en su cuello que le hizo reír…

Bueno, aquello podía explicar por qué estaba viendo su hombro desnudo y ¿una rodilla?

—Hmn… —murmuró, intentando moverse.

La mano de Surt apareció en su rodilla, agarrándola antes de deslizarse por su muslo y sujetarle de la cadera, sacándolo un poco más del sillón en el que estaba medio acostado. Algo, suponía que la erección de Surt, se metió más adentro en su cuerpo y le hizo gemir.

—¡Aaaah!

Milo se arqueó, levantando las manos y agarrándose al respaldo del sillón, e intentó darle sentido a la situación en la que estaba metido.

Bien, su espalda estaba en el sillón, el respaldo justo encima de su cabeza, tenía las piernas dobladas y ahora mismo Surt estaba empujándole por las rodillas hasta plegarlo en tres. No, no era muy cómodo.

—¡Surt!

El pelirrojo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, en una especie de trance mientras movía las caderas con ritmo y precisión, de rodillas, apretándose contra él.  
¡Demonios! ¡Hacía años que nadie le follaba así! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había dejado hacer esas cosas?

—Te había dicho que gritarías mi nombre. —murmuró Surt, antes de lamerse los labios y abrir los ojos.

—Maldito…

Surt se rió un poco más y Milo ardió, intentando darle una patada. Más le valía llevar un condón puesto.

Surt sudaba y parecía perder el hilo de lo que estaban haciendo cada treinta segundos. Seguramente aún estaba borracho y Milo se preguntó cómo había hecho para tener una erección en aquel estado.  
Milo se intentó remover otra vez.

—Suéltame las piernas, se me están durmiendo y no es nada sexy.

—¡Já! Sí, claro. Y que me des otra patada, ¡no!

Milo le dio la patada igual, pero cuando consiguió que Surt le soltase las rodillas, entre quejas y maldiciones, lo que hizo fue abrazarle la cintura con las piernas. Surt tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo con las dos manos y sus envites empezaron a ser más profundos, aunque igual de violentos.  
Se mordía el labio, con la cabeza gacha y Milo, desde abajo, pensó que era la primera vez que le veía lo hermoso. De alguna manera, entre jadeos y con el ceño fruncido, Surt parecía en paz.

La fuerza se le estaba yendo y, después de un par de gruñidos, Surt frenó poco a poco todo movimiento, dejándose resbalar, acabando con la frente a centímetros de la de Milo, que se preguntó el porqué.

Surt salió de él, sentándose en el suelo de la cabaña, completamente desnudo. Se tomó unos segundos para ralentizar su respiración y Milo intentó sentarse en el sillón.

Ah, pues sí que había usado condón. Surt empezó a quitárselo, con manos temblorosas, y Milo suspiró antes de ayudarle y anudar la goma para tirarla en el primer lugar que le pareció apropiado.  
Cuando volvió del baño, Surt seguía sentado en el suelo con cara de ir a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Y Milo aún tenía un problema entre las piernas.

—¡Eh, tú!

Surt se sobresaltó, levantando la cabeza sólo para encontrarse de frente con la erección rabiosa de Milo.

—Es cortesía básica. —indicó Milo, mientras se señalaba entre las piernas.

—En tus sueños. —contestó Surt, intentando apartar a Milo y levantarse todo al mismo tiempo. Lo estaba haciendo horrible.

—¿En serio me vas a dejar aquí con esto? Mira, sabía que eras un capullo, pero además eres malo en la cama. No me extraña que no te duren los ligues. Yo creía que era por tu maravillosa personalidad, pero veo que no era solamente eso, no…

Parecía ser que Milo había tocado algún tipo de botón, porque Surt pasó de mirarle con asco a hacerlo con decisión. Le puso las manos en los muslos y luego se acercó de rodillas, moviendo los dedos hacia el culo de Milo.

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas! Soy bueno ¡muy bueno!

—Mi polla no opina lo mismo. —picó Milo, que estaba empezando a divertirse con el hecho de, por una vez, llevar la mano ganadora en una discusión con Surt.

—Tu polla es idiota.

Y no replicó nada más porque estaba sacando la lengua y lamiendo, buscando el glande y tragándole entero.  
O intentándolo, porque Milo le agarró del pelo para impedirle hacer una locura.

—Te vas a ahogar —le aseguró—, que no es pequeña.

Surt prácticamente le escupió, sacudiendo la cabeza para que le soltara el pelo.

—¿¡Ésta cosa enana!?

Milo levantó las dos manos.

—Tú mismo.

Y Surt lo intentó una vez más, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Milo sonrió al ver lagrimitas acumulándose en aquellos ojos magenta por el esfuerzo.  
Surt empezó a moverse, despacio, sin volver a intentar bajar hasta la base y un minutos después empezó a usar las manos para tener mejor control de la erección de Milo.

—¿Ves… cómo no es para nada grande? —preguntó con la voz rasposa antes de toser.

Milo sonrió de costado, acariciando la cabeza de Surt y dejando una mano en su nuca.

—Lo que tú digas —y se esperó a que Surt lo volviese a tener en la boca para añadir:—. Si con mi polla en tu boca discutimos menos estoy dispuesto a repetirlo.

Surt abrió un ojo y arrugó una ceja antes de llevar una de sus manos hacia atrás y meter dos dedos sin ningún tipo de aviso.

—Si con mi polla en tu culo sólo te oigo gemir en vez de quejarte, estoy dispuesto a repetirlo.

Milo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar un poco más. No tardó mucho en correrse sobre la mejilla de Surt, aunque no sería la única vez que lo haría esa día.

* * *

Horas después, cuando empezaron a escuchar voces y el hacha… cuando Surt se apartó de su cuerpo como si fuera ácido quemándole la piel, Milo se preguntó si es que Surt recordaba algo, si se arrepentía.

En el hospital, después de la primera inspección y la recomendación de pasar la noche, Milo miraba con fijeza la pared delante de él.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, decepcionado. Pensándolo bien sí que le habría gustado repetir, sobrio. Pero suponía que, simplemente, nunca iba a suceder.

Milo suspiró, moviéndose para meterse debajo de las sábanas. Había acabado de cerrar los ojos cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose.  
Alguien se sentó en un taburete delante de él.

—¡Ey, idiota!

Milo abrió los ojos de nuevo, molesto y cansado.

—¿Qué quieres, Surt?

Cuando pudo adivinar su expresión en la oscuridad, Milo decidió incorporarse un poco. Para ser Surt, parecía preocupado.

—¿Tienes venéreas o algo?

Milo no supo qué decir durante unos largos momentos. Pero era un tema serio y no tenía energías para ser borde.

—No, además hemos usado condón. ¿Y tú?

—¿Condón? —Surt se quedó quieto unos segundos. Su expresión le decía a Milo que estaba haciendo cálculos mentales.

Señaló a Milo, se señaló a él mismo. Luego levantó la ceja y señaló a Milo otra vez.

—O la tienes muy pequeña o te la he metido yo.

Y Milo no pudo aguantar la risa, que le salió del estómago y le hizo sentir burbujitas en el pecho.

—Estás afónico porque… mira, da igual. Sí, felicidades, me has follado. ¿Puedo irme a dormir ya?

Surt se levantó de golpe, estrujándose los dedos de una forma inusual en él. Miraba el techo de lado a lado, como si viera algo corriendo en él, y Milo tuvo que echar un vistazo, no fuera a ser una araña o algo peor.

—¡Bah, seguro que no ha valido la pena! —decidió Surt antes de darse la vuelta.

—Pues sí. No ha valido la pena, follas como el culo.

Surt se volvió a dar la vuelta, despacio. Milo parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. Surt le señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Mira, ¡mira, eh! ¡Eso es porque estaba borracho!

Milo sonrió con mucha, mucha dulzura.

—Lo dudo. —y añadió un ladeo de cabeza, que siempre quedaba muy bonito.

Surt parecía arder otra vez y Milo parpadeó encantadoramente para añadir un poco más de veneno.

—El viernes, en mi casa, a las nueve —vociferó Surt—. ¡Te voy a follar como nadie!

Y se fue corriendo antes de que Milo pudiese decir algo más.  
Se quedó ahí, otra vez mirando a la pared y sin tener muy claro qué había pasado. Un rato después buscó su teléfono y chistó al darse cuenta de que no tenía el número de Surt. Tendría que preguntarle en otro momento si tenía que llevar cena.


End file.
